Guilt
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: After Sonic forgets another date with Amy she gets hurt and Shadow ends up saving her instead of Sonic. Sonic tries to do everything he can to make it up to her even if he's not comfortable. Is this just out of guilt? Or is he developing feelings for her?


**Guilt**

**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**

_My fourth fan fic. (Yes I count lol)_

_So I'm gonna try my best and review plz!_

_This is a Sonamy! Sorry no Shadamy yet… but there will be one very soon :)_

_This is a "short" story and contains a lemon…So those of you that don't like it don't read it or flame it!_

_Ages: Sonic 19; Amy 16_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related. Sega and Sonic team does.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_He's not coming…" _Amy sighed and put her head in her hands.

The petite pink hedgehog sat on the fountain in the middle of Station Square shivering violently in the mid-summer. Amy coughed and shivered violently once more accompanied by a throbbing headache and that sticky fever feeling you get when your sick.

"I even came on this date and I'm sick," Amy muttered under her breath before coughing loudly. People occasionally would walk by and stare at the sick little pink hedgehog but never say a word.

***

"Mmm…ahh." Sonic yawned and put his hands behind his head and adjusting his body and quills to the roughness of the tree on the edge of a park in Station Square.

"_I'm suppose to be with Amy right now. I really wanna go but… I just can't. I just don't want her to think I like her and her pressuring me to be in a relationship. I like her but… Forgive me, Amy. I know it's wrong to stand her up but… maybe I should check and see if she's still there."_

Sonic got up and hopped off the tree, after stretching, he darted off in the direction of downtown Station Square.

***

"Forget this." Amy stood up and brushed off her cherry red dress she always wore. _"My head hurts so bad!"_

Amy lost her footing for second so she quickly gripped the fountain to keep from falling. When she regained her balance she wiped off the little beads of sweat that formed at the top of her forehead before she walked to a crosswalk to get home. Amy patiently waited for the red hand to disappear so she could cross. Her head started to throb even worse which seemed to make time go slower.

Finally the walk sign appeared and people started to cross the street. Amy realized she was in a daze and tried to catch to catch up with all the people. The people started to turn into doubles and get farther away from her.

"I-I gotta get home," Amy whispered to herself.

She put her hand to her head and her eyes started to flutter before she lost it all together. Amy's eyes shut and she fell against the cold street. She could barely heard the beeping and the hand starting to blink. Seconds later it stopped blinking and stayed.

_Beep! Beep!_

Amy barely opened her eyes enough to see a semi-truck speeding towards her. "Sonic…"

"Hmph. Even better." Shadow skated across the street and grazed the semi as he picked Amy up and darted to the other side of the street. Shadow held an unconscious pink hedgehog that was trembling violently in his arms. People stared in awe at Shadow and Amy, who seemed to be okay.

Shadow gave an ugly half smile before turning away and almost hitting the blue hedgehog that stood in front of him. Sonic had a worried expression on his face as he studied Amy and Shadow.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and rubbed it softly, "Amy…I'm so sorry. I should've came sooner. It's all my fault." Sonic looked horrified as he realized Amy had a deep scratch across her shoulder that extended to her back. The blood started seeping into Amy's dress, soaking it with a darker shade of red.

"Your right, hedgehog. This is your fault. You hurt her feelings, didn't you? Not showing up to another one of your dates. Pathetic way of showing you like her."

Sonic looked down, since he couldn't find anything to say, in time to see a fresh scratch with blood trickling down onto Shadow's arm.

"Here," Shadow growled and handed Amy gently over to Sonic before turning his back. "Don't worry. I won't tell her I saved her," Shadow said before walking away.

***

"Ugh," Amy mumbled in her sleep before turning onto her side from her stomach.

"Hey, Sonic. I think she's waking up," Tails whispered loud enough for Sonic to hear.

Seconds later Sonic appeared next to Tails and peered into the crack of the door along with Tails. Amy's eyes fluttered open for a second then shut again.

"I think you should go in there before she tries to sit up," Tails advised.

Sonic did as he was told and opened the door slowly and made his way to the foot of the bed and sat on it. Amy groaned and turned once again so she was facing the direction Sonic was and opened her eyes.

"Hey your awake!"

Amy looked up and saw Sonic sitting on the edge of the bed with his cocky smile.

"…Sonic?" Amy started to sit up but a sharp pain shot up her back causing her to yelp and lay back down.

"Amy…I should've warned ya not to do that." Sonic got up and went to sit up closer by Amy.

"What happened?"

"Well you kinda passed out in the middle of the road," Sonic said before giving a nervous chuckle. His expression changed to a seriously worried one as he looked back at Amy.

"Huh? I…," Amy stopped talking and thought to herself for a minute.

" _I remember I was on my way home because…Sonic stood me up and when I crossed the street I stopped and…I shut my eyes and when I opened them I saw… a semi…then…Shadow? Shadow saved me? Why didn't Sonic tell me that?"_

"Hey guys I'm going to the store to pick up some tea. What kind, Amy?"

"I…uh surprise me," Amy said quickly as she felt her temper rising and she didn't want it to show in her voice.

Sonic sighed as soon as he heard the door to his house shut.

"Now I know what happened! You stood me up! I came even though I was sick and I shouldn't have so I passed out in the middle of the road! Something could have happened to me! So tell me why I'm still here!

Well!?"

"I…uh… Shadow saved you."

Amy felt tears start to sting her eyes and a lump develop in her throat, "What would have happened if Shadow wasn't there?"

Sonic looked away from Amy because he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"What!?" Amy screamed it til Sonic looked at her.

"Amy I'm Sorry! What else can I say!?"

"Give me a reason? I dare you! I bet you can't. Yeah, I'm sorry too." Amy pulled the covers over her and turned away from Sonic.

Amy looked under the covers and realized she was in a big white t-shirt. She peeked inside the shirt and saw white bandages on her shoulder and back.

"_Did Sonic do this? No it was probably Tails."_

Amy jumped as she felt Sonic's hands grab her shoulders and sit her up softly.

"Don't you dare touch me, Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic didn't respond but lifted the back of Amy's big t-shirt up, after taking off his gloves, and touching the bandage on her back. Sonic felt Amy twitch and suck in air but she didn't say anything. Sonic started to slowly rub his hands across Amy's back to try and soothe her.

Amy let out her breath, after holding it since Sonic first touched her, and relaxed. Sonic saw Amy relax her back and let her shoulders slump down. Sonic slowly and softly massaged her back for a while until he stopped and slid his fingers across the scratch on Amy's back.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic whispered and rested his chin on Amy's shoulder. He felt really bad for Amy and this was the least he could do even though he was clearly uncomfortable.

"I-it's okay," Amy said quickly as she felt Sonic's hot breath slide down her bare back causing her to shiver.

"_I've never seen Sonic like this before…is he really sorry?"_

Sonic lifted his chin back up and started to rub Amy's back again. Amy felt her breath quicken as Sonic started to rub her back a little harder, making it started to feel even better.

"You okay, Amy?"

"Uh, ye-yeah I'm fine," Amy stuttered.

"_What's wrong with me? It feels so good I feel like I wanna-"_

"Ahhh." Amy covered her mouth quickly and scooted away from Sonic.

"_Did Amy just moan?"_

"Uh, Amy, you okay?"

"Yeah just fine," Amy replied which came out muffled through her hands. She scooted back to where Sonic was sitting and shut her eyes and kept her hands over her mouth.

Sonic was hesitant but continued to rub Amy's back. He went from the middle of her back to the sides.

" _I hope Sonic or Tails didn't see anything since I'm not wearing a bra and somebody had to change my clothes."_

Amy felt a shiver go up her spine as Sonic went to her lower back and bit her lip to fight the urge to moan again.

"_Just relax yourself, Amy. But not too much."_

Sonic continued to rub Amy's back til his hands got tired a half an hour later.

"_Is she even awake and where the heck is Tails?"_

"Uh…Amy?" Sonic heard Amy's soft breathing but got no reply.

"Amy?" Sonic pulled Amy's shirt down and laid her back softly into his lap and discovered her eyes were closed.

"_Great. How am I gonna get her off me without waking her up or hurting her? Maybe I should let her sleep and take a nap._"

Sonic scooted himself and Amy up to the headboard and laid back against it and sat Indian style so Amy could lay back in his lap. Then he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

***

"Hey Sonic I got the-," Tails stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Sonic and Amy asleep together and smiled.

"_I thought I would never see the day…"_

Tails smiled once more and shut the door softly.

***

"Mmm," Amy groaned before opening her eyes. She looked up above her and saw Sonic snoring lightly.

"_He's so cute when he's sleep. I wish I could just kiss him... Maybe he won't know if I do it on the cheek."_

Amy slowly tried to adjust her body so she was facing Sonic and sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"_Boy is he gonna be nervous when he wakes up…"_

Amy felt the butterflies in her stomach as she inched closer to Sonic's cheek and poked out her lips and kissed him lightly. Amy felt her face heat up and her cheeks turn red so she pulled away quickly just in time for Sonic to twitch.

Amy held her breath and crossed her fingers as Sonic sighed heavily and seemed to be asleep again.

"_He's so soft…I just wanna…"_

Amy inched closer again and kissed Sonic's cheek again, only this time longer then made her way down to Sonic's neck.

"_What's happening to me? What am I doing? It feels so good kissing him I just don't wanna stop."_

Amy felt a hot sensation take hold of her body as she kissed Sonic's neck lightly and started to suck on it.

"Mmm."

Amy jumped as she heard Sonic moan something and felt Sonic wrap his arm tightly around her waist and push her body farther down into his lap.

"_Maybe I should stop…"_

Amy stopped for a moment and just looked at Sonic as he twitched even more and gripped her waist harder with his one hand.

"_Did that feel good or something?"_

Sonic continued to grip Amy's waist harder until she kissed his neck again, then his hold loosened a little bit. Amy continued to kiss his neck again. Sonic's other hand started to travel up Amy's thigh and stopped. She felt a cold shiver go up her back as the hot sensation came over her even stronger. This made Amy suck on Sonic's neck even harder which made him moan even louder.

"_Uh oh."_

Amy stopped and realized Sonic's stirring was worse so she stopped what she was doing and rested her head against Sonic's chest and shut her eyes to pretend she was sleep.

"Ugh."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sonic, who was smiling. Amy gave a nervous smile as she realized Sonic's hand was still on her thigh.

"Hiya, Ames."

"He-hey," Amy mumbled as she felt her cheeks get red.

Sonic took his hand off of Amy's leg, without noticing, and put it behind his head.

"Whoa! Sorry, Amy," Sonic said quickly before snatching his hand from Amy's waist and scratching his head. "Wait how did you end up like this any way? Ah, oh well."

Amy was still blushing a deep red and wouldn't make eye contact with Sonic.

"Maybe you should get up-"

"No! I mean I…"

"What's up?" Sonic raised his eyebrow and tried to look at Amy.

"I-uh I well-"

"Are you afraid I'm gonna hurt your back? Here, I'll lay you down before I get up." Sonic returned his hand around Amy's waist and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, while Amy wrapped her hands around his neck, before he got up and flipped her on her back.

Sonic and Amy stared each other in the eyes, their faces only inches apart, before Sonic realized and tried to pull away but Amy still had a firm grip on his neck.

"Amy…I uh really need to get up."

But Amy didn't release her grip on Sonic's neck or waist.

"Amy?" Sonic took Amy's hands off of his neck and pinned them over her head. Once he realized how he looked on top of her, he let her hands go and tried to pull away but Amy pulled him down by his neck and kissed him lightly. Sonic continued to pull away but suddenly he just stopped and returned her kiss.

Amy kissed Sonic hard and wrapped her legs around Sonic tighter to push his body onto her. Sonic pulled away and nuzzled his face into Amy's neck while she slid her hands down Sonic's chest til she got to his lower body and felt Sonic's newly discovered hard-on.

Amy started to stroke Sonic's hard-on while he bit his lip and fought the urge to moan. Sonic sucked on Amy's neck lightly causing her to dig her nails into Sonic's back and moan. She stroked Sonic harder and faster because she wanted him to moan to tell her if it felt good.

Both of their breaths quickened as they started to get more aggressive.

"Ss-Sonic t-tell me this f-feels good. Tell me you w-want me. Tell me y-you l-love me," Amy moaned into Sonic's ear.

Sonic's breath quickened even more as he felt Amy stroke harder.

"A-Amy I-I… can't do this," Sonic said out of breath.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Sonic pushed Amy off of him and got up out of his bed and went to his closet and pulled out some boxers and slid them on to cover up his hard-on. Amy pulled her shirt down and watched Sonic walk out of the door and shut it.

***

"Hey Sonic I…Why are you wearing those?"

"Not now Tails," Sonic mumbled as he walked past Tails to the bathroom and shut it. Sonic slid his back against the door and rested his head on his knees and continued to breath heavily.

"_What just happened? I let Amy and my feelings get the best of me and I shouldn't have. Now how am I gonna face Amy again without her asking for commitment after what we just did and we're not even together? Am I ready for commitment? Am I ready for her? Was that even real or did I just feel guilt? I have to find out…" _

Sonic got up after a minute and opened the door and nearly ran into Tails.

"Sonic?"

"Not now Tails. Sorry." Sonic walked by Tails and back into the room with Amy. Amy turned and looked at Sonic.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been hiding my feelings from you. The truth is I like you a lot. I just don't like being tied down because someone could use you against me and-" Amy scooted to the side of the bed Sonic was on and kissed him gently for a second then pulled away.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Sonic cupped Amy's face in his hands and kissed her after a second putting his tongue in her mouth. Sonic pushed Amy back lightly onto the bed and got on top of her. Amy kissed back passionately and wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist again.

"A-Amy lift up your shirt," Sonic said breathlessly.

Amy was surprised but didn't ask any questions and slid her shirt off her body so she was just in her white lacey underwear.

Sonic never realized how much Amy had grown since she had gotten older. Her breast were 3 times as big as they were 3 years ago. Sonic cupped them in his hands and sucked on them gently making Amy tremble under Sonic and moan loudly.

"Shh!! Tails is gonna hear ya," Sonic whispered and put his hand over her mouth while laughing.

Sonic noticed how good it felt to Amy as she continued to moan even more and wrapped her legs around him tight while pushing up on him harder.

"S-Sonic pull down your boxers p-please," Amy moaned into Sonic's ear.

Sonic ignored Amy and continued to caress her breast.

"Ss-Sonic!"

Sonic still ignored her and rubbed his hands across Amy's stomach and down to her inner thigh.

Amy couldn't wait any longer and yanked on Sonic's boxers til she got them down.

"A-Are you sure your ready? D-Do you want it that bad?"

"I-I'm ready."

"I heard it hurts though. You completely sure."

"P-positive."

"One-"

"Just come on!" Amy pushed onto Sonic a little to hard and felt a sharp pain shoot through her body as Sonic entered her. Amy lost her breath for a second and sucked in air rapidly.

"I told ya," Sonic laughed.

"You still want me too?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Amy said breathlessly.

"Okay," Sonic said before pushing into Amy and pulling out again.

It felt so good to Sonic that Amy's opening was tight and fit around him just right as he glided in and out of her. Sonic felt the urge to go faster and started to quicken the rhythm he went in and out causing Amy to moan loudly at the pain and pleasure.

"Shh! Your too loud," Sonic whispered and shoved his finger in Amy's mouth to keep her busy. Amy started to slide her tongue up and down Sonic's finger while he pushed inside of her. Sonic's pace got quicker and quicker til the headboard of his bed was knocking against the wall, he was moaning loud, and Amy was practically screaming.

Finally Sonic busted his nut and fell on top of Amy.

***

_Ding-Dong!_

Tails made his way to the door and found Knuckles outside.

"Hey, Tails. Is Sonic here? We were suppose to have a dual today," Knuckles explained.

"Yeah he's in his room with Amy. Why don't you come In while I go get him."

"Okay."

Knuckles followed Tails down the hall only to run into him.

"Hey what's the big idea!?"

Tails ear twitched as he listened. " Do you hear…moaning?"

"Naw I don't hear anything-"

"Shh! Listen," Tails whispered.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Ahh! Ugh!!_

"What is that, Knuckles?"

"Sounds like something is banging up against a wall and moaning…gross! I'm outta here," Knuckles said before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

"Wait, Knuckles! Do you think they're doing "it"? Knuckles! Come on tell me!"

THE END :)


End file.
